


E. R. Y. M. A. R. M.

by RainySpringMorning



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySpringMorning/pseuds/RainySpringMorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles receives seven incomprehensible letters and doesn't know what the hell they mean.</p><p>Super short one shot written for kicks and giggles.</p><p>Disclaimer: X-Men and all associated characters belong to 20th Century Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E. R. Y. M. A. R. M.

Every month for seven months, Charles found a note containing a single letter of the alphabet, neatly printed in the center of the tri-folded page of parchment.

_E. R. Y. M. A. R. M._

The eighth month came and went without any additional letters, let alone clues to what this series of letters meant, and Charles laid them out on his desk now, side by side, scratching his head in confusion. Erymarm. Erymarm? What did it mean? He dug up all he could on phrases, unsolved mysteries, trying to puzzle out if it were an acronym, but nothing made sense. He even tried pronouncing the word, but it definitely wasn’t of the English language. He doubted it was even a word at all. And who had sent it?

One evening, while grading papers, he found himself lingering over the letter E in the middle of a sentence. Finding a loose scrap in the trash bin below his desk, Charles began arranging the letters into different words and nearly thumping his head off the desk at why he hadn’t thought of doing that before now.

 _My_  
_Rare_  
 _Are_  
 _Ram_  
 _Arm_  
 _Army_  
 _Me_  
 _Merry_

_Marry…_

He stopped and a chill ran up the length of his spine. He wrote a new line, very slowly and very cautiously, then sat staring at it for a long time. He didn’t know what to think, or what to do. He could only remember that Erik had been gone for precisely nine months and three days. The words sprang off the page back at him, and Charles could only gape. For those words read:

_Marry me._


End file.
